


Smooth Vibe

by Destinyrays023



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Implied Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Sad Peridot (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/Destinyrays023
Summary: Sometimes a change in what type of music you hear can alter your mood. *A Stevidot FRIENDship oneshot*





	Smooth Vibe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little AU type of thing I wanted to write. Takes place after Can't Go Back, and before A Single Pale Rose

  
Steven returned to the temple with Lion, various questions running throughout his mind after that odd dream he had at the moon.

He saw Amethyst and Pearl sitting by the counter, he wanted to use this as an opportunity to ask Pearl. But suddenly, there was a banging noise coming from the bathroom. He sighed, knowing it was coming from Peridot.

"I'll go check to see what happened" he said, Pearl nodding as Amethyst began to blab on about how Pearl needed to customize her phone.

He approached the bathroom door and he tried to turn the knob but found it impossible.

"Peridot!" He began knocking, "It's Steven!"

No answer.

"Are you okay?!" He asked again, now banging the down with worry.

The door suddenly flung open, and there stood a slightly wet Peridot.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"I attempted to take one of those things you Earthlings call a shower. It did not end well. I collapsed face forward in the tub"

"Is your gem okay? How did you fall?" He looked up at her gem and saw it was fine.

"I slipped" she grunted, and Steven walked in the bathroom and grabbed a towel that was folded neatly in one of the racks and handed it to her.

"Try and be more careful next time" he said with worrym

She grunted and reluctantly took the towel from him and sighed as she wrapped it around herself.

"How are you feeling?" Despite his own feelings, he wanted to make sure his friend was okay, and part of him didn't want to tell her about the very, somewhat awkward encounter he had with Lapis on the moon. That would only worsen Peridot's emotions about it. But part of him felt bad about not wanting to bring it up. It was technically lying.

"I feel... a bit depressed"

He frowned. Maybe he would tell her later, after he confronted Pearl about the lingering problem.

Peridot approached her mp3 player and pressed the play button. Melancholic music began playing and Peridot crouched against the wall of the bathroom, next to the tub, towel still wrapped around her and she sighed.

Steven watched her with sadness, until an idea struck him and he approached her mp3 player, picking up her tablet he typed in something, and then he inserted the device back into it.

"Steven what are y-"

Upbeat jazz began playing.

"You know, my dad always says different types of music can change your mood. Try listening to less depressing stuff. It could cheer you up"

Peridot was confused, but her expression changed as she paid attention to the flow and rhythm of the music. It was nice. Much nicer than what had been playing.

"Good music always cheers me up" he flashed her a smile, and a small green blush appeared on her cheeks as she smiled back.

"I put on a playlist so you don't have to get up and change it. Anyways I need to go talk to Pearl about something important..." He flashed her a waved and she waved back.

"Thank you, Steven" she blushed a bit more and watched as he exited the bathroom, him closing the door gently. Leaning back against the wall, she kind of enjoyed the smooth vibe.

 

 


End file.
